ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Apokalips
Young Justice: Apokalips is the third season of the animated television series loosely based on the comic series of the same name. The season will pick up six months after the last episode of season 2, "Endgame", where it will have 19 Episodes. Plot In the year 2017, picking up six months after "Endgame". The Team now has a new threat on their hands when Vandal Savage and Darkseid's plans are put into motion. Characters The Team *'Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad (Khary Payton)' *'Dick Grayson / Nightwing (Jesse McCartney)' *'Barbara Gordon / Batgirl (Alyson Stoner)' *'Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy (Nolan North)' **'Sphere (N/A)' **'Wolf (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse / Miss Martian (Danica McKellar)' *'Artemis Crock / Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Jamie Reyes / Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez)' *'Tim Drake / Robin III (Cameron Bowen)' *'Bart Allen / Kid Flash II (Jason Marsden)' *'Garfield Logan / Beast Boy (Logan Grove)' *'Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman)' *'La'gaan / Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Karen Beecher / Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo)' *'Mal Duncan / Guardian (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Virgil Hawkins / Static (Bryton James)' New Members as of 2017 *'Raven Roth / Raven (Kari Wahlgren)' *'K'oriandr / Starfire (Jennifer Hale)' *'Kara Zor-El / Supergirl (Summer Glau)' *'Kyle Rayner / Green Lantern (Josh Keaton)' *'Garth / Tempest (Yuri Lowenthal)' Justice League *'Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman (Nolan North)' *'Bruce Wayne / Batman (Bruce Greenwood)' *'Diana Prince / Wonder Woman (Maggie Q)' *'Hal Jordan / Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin)' *'John Stewart / Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Phil LaMarr)' *'J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Oliver Queen / Green Arrow (Alan Tuydk)' *'Katar Hol / Hawkman (James Remar)' *'Shayera Hol / Hawkgirl (Jennifer Hale)' *'Dinah Lance / Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall)' *'Nathaniel Adams / Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss)' *'Billy Batson / Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe)' *'Roy Harper II / Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) - Membership Renewed after Finding the Orginal Roy Harper.' *'Ray Palmer / Atom (Jason Marsden)' *'Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning (LeVar Burton)' *'Patrick O'Brian / Plastic Man (Tom Kenny)' *'John Smith / Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett)' *'Zatanna Zatara / Zatanna (Lacey Chabert)' *'Raquel Ervin / Rocket (Denise Boutte)' *'Arnus / Augustus Freeman IV / Icon (Tony Todd)' *'Giovanni Zatara / Zatara / Doctor Fate (Mauirce LaMarche)' New Members as of 2017 *'Wally West / The Flash (Jason Spisak) - He returned to the past and became the Flash after his uncle was injured during the battle with Forces of Apokolips and retired to care for his newborn kids.' *'Guy Gardner / Green Lantern (Diedrich Bader)' *'Victor Stone / Cyborg (Bumper Robinson)' *'Adam Strange (Michael Trucco)' *'Helena Bertinelli / Huntress (Grey DeLisle)' *'John Henry Irons / Steel (Michael Dorn)' *'Curt Falconer / Aztek (Corey Burton)' *'Jason Rusch / Firestorm (Khary Payton)' *'Michael Jon Carter / Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman)' *'Rex Mason / Metamorpho (Cam Clarke)' *'Buddy Baker / Animal Man (Nolan North)' *'Mari McCabe / Vixen (Masasa Moyo)' *'Beatriz da Costa / Fire (Grey DeLisle)' *'Tora Olafsdotter / Ice (Jennifer Hale)' The Light *'L-1 / Vandal Savage (Miguel Ferrer)' *'L-2 / Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr)' **'Ubu (Fred Tatasciore)' **'Talia Al Ghul (Stania Katic)' *'L-3 / Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston)' *'L-4 / Queen Bee (Marina Sitris)' *'L-5 / The Brain (Corey Burton)' **'Monuiser Mallah (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'L-6 / Sinestro (Troy Baker) - A Successor to Black Manta after his Impeachment' *'L-7 / Klarion Bleak / Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox-Hernandez)' *'Slade Wilson / Deathstroke (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Floyd Lawton / Deadshot (Crispin Freeman)' *'Thomas Blake / Catman (Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Jade Ngyuen / Cheshire (Kelly Hu)' *'Felix Faust (David Kaye)' *'John Corben / Metallo (Corey Burton)' Forces of Apokolips *'Darkseid (John DiMaggio)' *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Tim Curry)' *'Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Granny Goodness (Edward Asner)' *'Kalibak (Michael Dorn)' *'Virmin Vundarbar (Steven Blum)' *'Steppenwolf (Corey Burton)' *'Kanto (Corey Burton)' *'Bernadeth (Jennifer Hale)' *'Gilotina (Kari Wahlgren)' *'Lashina (Tara Strong)' *'Mad Harriet (Grey DeLisle)' *'Stompa (Diane DeLano)' New Genesis *'Big Barda (Grey DeLisle) ' *'Mr. Miracle (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Forager (Corey Burton)' *'Orion (Daran Norris)' *'Lightray (Steven Blum)' *'The Highfather (Clancy Brown)' The Runaways *'Roy Harper I / Arsenal (Crispin Freeman)' *'Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr. (Freddy Rodiguez)' *'Tye Longshadow (Gregg Rainwater)' *'Asami "Sam" Koizumi (Janice Kawaye)' Villians *'The Anti-Monitor (Peter Cullen)' *'Brainiac (Corey Burton)' *'Cyrus Gold / Solomon Grundy (Corey Burton)' *'Oswald Cobbelpot / Penguin (Nolan North)' *'Roman Sionis / Black Mask (Nolan North)' *'Merlyn (Malcom McDowell)' *'Chang Zuu / Egg Fu (George Takei)' *'Evil Star (David Kaye)' *'Larfleeze (Daran Norris)' *'Atrocitus (Phil LaMarr)' *'Joker (Troy Baker)' *'Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire (Kari Wahlgren)' *'Hades (John Rhys-Davies)' *'Ares (John DiMaggio)' *'Barbara Minerva / Cheetah (Claudia Black)' *'Arthur Light / Dr. Light (Corey Burton)' *'Eclipso (Dwight Schultz)' *'Parallax (Clancy Brown)' *'Kanjar Ro (Rene Auberjonois)' *'Black Adam (Arnold Vosloo)' *'Joesph Martin / Atomic Skull (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Clifford Zmeck / Major Force (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Waylon Jones / Killer Croc (John DiMaggio)' *'Jervis Tetch / Mad Hatter (Peter MacNicol)' *'Warren White (John DiMaggio)' *'Despero (John DiMaggio)' *'Titano (John DiMaggio' Green Lantern Corps *'Kilowog (Steven Blum)' *'Tomar-Re (Jeff Bennett)' *'Boodika (Tricia Helfer)' *'Ganthet (Tim Curry)' *'Katma Tui (Grey DeLisle)' *'Arisia Rrab (Kath Souice)' Others *'Lois Lane (Grey DeLisle)' *'Jimmy Olsen (Sam Riegel)' *'Alfred Pennyworth (Jeff Bennett)' *'Selina Kyle (Grey DeLisle)' *'Cat Grant (Masasa Moyo)' *'Perry White (Edward Asner)' *'The Spectre (Mark Hamill)' 'Season 3: Apocalypse (2013-14)' Quotes: A list of Noticeable Quotes throughout the Season. *Anti-Monitor: "For a time, I Considered sparing your wretched little planet of Earth. But now you shall witness, It's Dismemberment!" *Sinestro: "So This Is Earth? How Ever Can You Stand It?" "You Fool! You Will Know The Meaning Of Fear." *The Penguin: "Are You Gonna Be Good Children, & Give Up Nicely?" *Darkseid: "I am Many Things Superboy. Here I am God." "I Am The Alpha & The Omega. The Beginning & The End." *Felix Faust: "Dark Magic? Yesss." "When the Planets are Aligned, I Felix Faust will awake the God of War himself, Ares from his captive slumber." *Mad Hatter: "Down, Down, Down and through the Rabbit Hole You Go." *Egg Fu: "Welcome, Children. To The Last Moments of Your Little Lives." "Now You Will Underestimate The Way of Egg Fu." "Oh My!"